


Cold Hard Bars

by last_angel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drugs, Language, M/M, and SMUT, meeting in prison au, there'll be a fight...eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon goes to prison! Killua gets a new cellmate!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Cellmates

**Author's Note:**

> (´•͈ुω•͈ू`) This one was really random but people liked it and got me hyped up enough to want to continue it.

Gon let out a tired sigh, stretching his arms over his head as he walked down the cold grey corridors, two angry poker-faced guards escorting him while the other inmates hooted and yelled out threats and insults. Gon’s face was decorated with a small smirk feeling more amused than anything at being inside a prison. You didn’t see someone like him sent to prison everyday and if they were they usually arrived screaming and crying saying this was a huge mistake not casually walking -almost skipping- to their cell which he greeted with a fascinated gasp. 

"Alright calm down you bubbly freak." Said one of the guards as he unlocked the door to his cell. "Let’s see how long that smile lasts when you see your new roomie." 

Gon stepped in curious of the guard’s words. He hadn’t thought they’d bunk him with someone. Not since the murder he’d committed was considered “heinous” and “inhumane”. Gon’s behavior and lack or remorse were also factors that contributed to him being sentenced as “guilty” and considered dangerous to the public but Gon didn’t mind. He’d done it to save a friend and just knowing Leorio was safe and next to Kurapika, who would look after him, was enough for him to smile every day despite those days now being forced to be spent trapped inside a prison.

It was dark inside the small cell despite there being a small barred window high up on the wall barely letting any sunlight in but enough for Gon to make out what was in front of him. 

"So, you’re the new mark." Said a voice lurking within the shadows. 

"Hi, my name is Gon. You must be my new cellmate." 

"Awfully cheerful for your first day in prison." The voice noted. (And what an oddly soothing and chilling voice it was) "What are you in here for?"

"Murder." Gon chirped brightly. 

A figure stepped out from the bottom bunk bed, the pale sunlight illuminating his white hair and fair skin. Gon was surprised to see the young looking man -about his age he figured- who was wearing only long grey sweatpants. He was thin but well sculpted, his muscles visible despite his small frame. 

"How many?" 

"Just one."

"Must have been quite a show then." The man smirked. 

"Kind of. Well at least that’s what they say I don’t remember much of it." Gon admitted sheepishly.

"My name is Killua. I’m here on account of 648 murders though my sentence only counts for the fifty-some politicians I massacred. Apparently they were important or something."

Gon wasn’t sure what to expect, well he did, but this easy going atmosphere was not in any of the horrible scenarios they’d warned him about. It was a bit daunting, honestly, to have Killua treat him so kindly. As was his frank nature Gon was tempted to ask but his thoughts were interrupted by the banging of metal against metal. The guard rattling up all the inmates calling out time for lunch. Killua put on a shirt quickly and patted him on the shoulder. 

"Let’s go. If you get there late you’ll be surrounded and end up all of break fighting pathetic low-lives. "

Gon nodded and followed Killua into the cafeteria. Like he said the moment he stepped in through those door every inmate stepped closer, eyeing him like a piece of meat, cracking their knuckles. Gon’s body tensed feeling his heart rate start to increase. He’d much rather avoid snapping in here. Gon disliked hurting others but his condition made it hard for him to stop once adrenaline kicked in. 

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP YOU FILTHY DOUCHE BAGS! THIS LITTLE SUNFLOWER IS  **MINE** , Y’ALL HEAR?” 

The hall boomed with annoyed groans all around.

"ANY OF YOU MAGGOTS TOUCH HIM OR SO EVEN LOOK AT HIM FUNNY AND YOU’LL BE FINDING OUT JUST HOW EASY IT IS TO SUCK YOUR OWN DICK ONCE IT’S BEEN RIPPED OFF!"

One by one the inmates turned their back on them  mumbling under their breaths. Killua’s voice had surprised him but what was even more surprising was the amount of authority he clearly had. Even the guards stepped out of his way, glancing away a little in fear. 

"Um, Killua…"

"Yeah?" 

"What do you mean by ‘ _I’m yours_ ’?” 

"I meant exactly what I said. You’re ass is mine." 

The passed through the lunch line (rather quickly since no one would even dare to be anywhere near Gon) the lunch ladies splattering gooey looking food onto their trays. 

"And what does  _that_  mean?” 

"It means that as long as you stick with me no one will touch you, not even the guards, and if you behave you may even be able to shorten your sentence." 

Gon glanced at the guards. A small frail looking inmate was trying to pass through the doors to the restroom. He flinched the moment the guard on the right tried caressing his face and Gon couldn’t help but grimace. He felt a little sick. They sat in a table at the far corner Gon unconsciously scooting closer to Killua. 

"…and how does my ass come in?" 

Killua stopped mid bite then bursted out laughing. His voice rang clearly through the cafeteria momentarily shushing everyone in surprise. Killua had never laughed before (nor even smiled for that matter). Everyone knew who he was and what he’d done. The moment he’d walked in he’d glared ice cold daggers at everyone looking like the grim reaper as he walked on by. None of the “marks” Killua had claimed ever lasted the night but then again he’d never looked at them with such soft eyes before. 

Everyone could see it, the small fire in the pure blue eyes as he leaned closer to the new inmate with golden-brown eyes  who was oblivious of the fact of just how terrifying a creature he’d fallen prey to. 

The air tensed and everyone held their breaths waiting for the monster’s reply.

"How  _does_  it come in?” Killua countered amused by Gon’s lack of fear (despite him releasing his menacing aura) and honestly curious of his answer. 

"Well I was just wondering if you meant that literally or metaphorically." 

Gon blinked innocently not at all bothered by Killua’s sudden proximity. 

"What would you like it to mean?" 

Killua’s eyes sharpened making him look like a cat with a ball of yarn as he ran a sharp claw along the side of Gon’s face.

Gon hummed giving the question some serious thought. Killua was indeed attractive and quite honestly he wouldn’t have much problem with it but Gon had never been interested in sex he’d just been warned about rape and such in prison, he didn’t think someone would willingly offer themselves. 

Killua burst into giggles again and flicked his forehead. “You’re such an idiot taking it so seriously. I was just playing with you. We don’t have to do any of that stuff I just said that because I know. I can see it in your eyes and I can smell it on your skin. You’re a monster just like me. You’re strong and dangerous and love the thrill of a fight, the frenzy and the heat. If I leave you alone you’ll become addicted to fighting these weaklings and sent to solitary confinement for misbehavior. I finally have a decent cellmate I’m not letting you mess this up for me.” 

"Oh." Gon replied, just maybe a little disappointed. but happy nonetheless that Killua apparently seemed to like him. Killua continued eating and Gon watched him as he brought the bread to his lips and took a bite out of it. How his tongue wiped his lower lip leaving it wet and glistening. Gon had noted how Killua had said "don’t have to do" rather than implying they’d never do it at all.

In truth Gon had also thought, the moment he’d seen Killua, that they were similar and it had thrilled him. Never in his life had he met someone with the same darkness in their eyes and he was curious. He wanted to know more about Killua and become friends.

"But then you wouldn’t mind trying it out sometime maybe? Doing  _those_  sorts of things.”

Killua had noticed Gon’s stare and stopped eating waiting for him to voice his thoughts which were seriously confusing since Gon’s look seemed to change every couple of seconds. The room was still completely silent except for the these two talking in the corner but hey paid no mind to those brainless apes.

After a few seconds of thought Killua leaned in, his hand coming to rest on the back of Gon’s neck, pulling him in closer and he pressed their lips together. Gon awaited him with open lips and Killua didn’t hesitate to explore his mouth tasting the stale bread and his natural sweetness. The entire hall stared in disbelief as the two scariest inmates in the entire prison made out.  Killua broke the kiss and licked his lips, his eyes dark, lips swollen and cheeks flushed. There was an audible exhale of hundreds of breaths but all Gon cared about was the way Killua was looking at him. 

"I suppose I wouldn’t mind." 


	2. Red Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks in prison and everything is going somewhat ok, until Killua disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, how long has it been? OMG I love this AU but I am so scared I'll ruin it the more I get into it and fear experimenting too much. Again this AU got more attention than I ever would have believed and I totally suck at making anyone seem macho and threatening but I'm trying, I'm trying.
> 
> I'm sorry for the late delay. I have a couple of ideas as to what I want to do with this but I hope at least this chapter is enough to make up for the long wait.

The cell doors rattled as the guard ran his baton across it, “RISE AND SHINE PRINCESS!”. Gon groaned trying to cover his ears with the deflated piece of cloth they’d given him to use as a pillow. He heard the door screech open as it was thrown to the side. The pang echoed through the halls annoying the hell out of Gon. He opened one sleepy eye and located the annoyance arrogantly standing at the foot of the cell playing with his baton as though he were ready to beat him if he didn’t get out of bed soon. Well he was a cocky one. He should be glad Killua had yet to snap at him, the young man didn’t take well to being ordered around.

 

The guard’s smile was wiped off and he jumped back when Gon stood up abruptly and leaned over the edge of the bed to look at the bunk bellow. It was empty. He leaned out farther as if Killua could possibly be hiding at the inner furthest corner. Gon lost his grip on the old bed and fell face first groaning when he made contact. He rubbed his nose and crawled into Killua’s bed looking for him under the covers.

 

“Where’s Killua?!” He asked a little desperately but what the guard heard was more of a vicious growl.

 

It had been about two weeks and not once had Killua gone missing. Killua wasn’t a morning person, unlike him, and Gon was always happy to wake to the sight of Killua’s peacefully sleeping face (and naked top since both slept only in boxers).

 

“Ah, uh, h-he had a visitor.” The guard stuttered stupidly.

 

“Visitor?”

 

Gon glared, unintentionally, causing the guard to back away. The rest of the inmates were walking down the hall, into the cafeteria for breakfast. Gon got dressed and joined them looking like an abandoned puppy as he walked. Without Killua, or even with, Gon never gave off a dangerous aura (though the guards still remained cautious around him). He always looked so happy about everything though that in itself told everyone just how much of an oddball he was.

 

“Who came to visit him?” Gon asked the guard as he waited in line, this time much more relaxed.

 

The guard wasn’t going to answer, or rather, he didn’t want to seeing how he could use this to his advantage but having the inmate smile at him so brightly unnerved him. Not only was Gon somewhat big, tall and well built with his broad shoulders and well-marked muscles, his stare could become so intense at times it was as though he were zoning into you, surrounding you, crushing you. Like an animal marking its prey. The guard kept in mind the censored pictures he’d seen on the papers about Gon’s case and decided it was best to stop teasing this one. Gon gave him chills almost as bad as Killua, a _lmost_ but not quite.

 

“Hey, who came to visit him?” Gon insisted, the whining bringing the guard to his senses. The guard swallowed and backed away when he realized how close Gon was leaning in towards him. He felt a cold air ghost around his throat.

 

“A family member. They always come the last day of every month.” 

 

“Family? Like who, his parents?” It had never occurred to Gon that Killua might have family. He’d always sort of assumed that he was on his own but now that he knew better his curiosity was endless. What were they like? Did they look like Killua? Who did Killua look like? Anyone as beautiful as him? As strong? As deliciously frightening? 

 

The cafeteria came into view and the guard took his leave the second they crossed the door, joining a few older looking guards at the back. Gon sighed still annoyed about everything. He hadn’t liked the way the guard had kept his eyes fixed in front of him while they walked, only turning to look at Gon when he felt him invading his personal space. He’d looked so frightened. Gon knew why he was in the prison and it was a high security prison so it was normal for there to be some assumptions made but he wasn’t a mindless psychopath. He wouldn’t go around killing innocent people for the hell of it (or at all actually). There’d been a very isolated and rare _reason_ for him snapping and he’d endured a lot longer than he normally would have precisely because his friends where there to calm him (as much as they could). Yeah he’d hurt (killed) someone but it had been some lowlife pawn involved with the underground, he would have ended up dead anyway.

 

Gon sat in the usual table picking at his food, not feeling very hungry. The room was filled with chatter, hooting and fights as usual but even with all the ruckus it was really boring without Killua. Gon popped a piece of potato into his mouth and watched two big fat guys go at it, smashing trashcans on each other, the guards, of course, in the corners not doing anything. He dodged a flying tray that came at him and continued eating.

 

A deep, rugged sounding voice called out, “Look what we have here. A lost puppy.”

 

Gon didn’t bother to see who it was and they didn’t care. A group of three made themselves comfortable at his table: one small blond with blue eyes, one tall baldie with scars al over his body and a bulky brunette with a tattoo on his neck. He’d seen them before in the patio and restrooms. They always tried talking to him though never alone and only when he wasn’t with Killua. It was usually just teasing like this. _“Where’s your master?” “Were you given permission to pee?” “Who’s a good doggie?” “The puppy is potty trained.”_ Gon didn’t mind it in the least. If anything he found it amusing how others assumed he somehow belonged to Killua.  In a way maybe, in here, he did but Killua never treated him as lesser.

 

Now that he thought about it. Who’d belong to who? Like, who would be the “bitch” (if they went by prison terms)? Killua _had_ agreed to try having sex with him but it was never made clear who would top. He’d sort of forgotten about it but if he had to choose he’d rather be the one penetrating. Killua looked like he’d fit perfectly under him but maybe Killua wouldn’t agree to that. The ass in question had been his not Killua’s and Killua could be stubborn, although he seemed to also be a bit of a pushover, at least when in regards to Gon. Everything Gon had requested Killua had given into. They’d been small requests like making him eat his vegetables, staying up for a little bit longer, giving him the rest of his bread. Insignificant if one thought about it but Killua didn’t take orders and though he whined and complained, putting his airs, in the end he’d spit out an insult and do it anyway.

 

“ _Whoo-hoo_ , Fido. You in there?”

 

One of the three conked Gonon the head, it was light so the blond most likely, earning a tired sighed and his unwilling attention.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What are you so lost in thought for? Missing your master?” 

 

Gon pouted and stuffed his mouth with some more soggy potatoes. It was a little embarrassing that they were so spot on. He hadn’t known Killua for that long, hadn’t even known about his family (they didn’t talk much about themselves) but Killua’s absence was affecting him more than he would’ve ever imagined.

 

Gone stopped eating and looked at the guy with the tattoo, he was the one who usually talked, the guy with the scars was the silent thug type and the small blond simply snickered soundlessly in the back. Gon knew the last one particularly well. If he remembered correctly the guards “shared” him amongst themselves because he never spoke. Gon had come to the horrible realization that it was because he was a mute.

 

“Wh-what?” The man tensed under the cool gaze, his smile faltering.

 

Again cowering when he hadn’t even done anything. Gon tried easing up his eyes but that only seemed to rattle the guy more. His easygoing nature seemed to rouse up more suspicion than calm anyone.

 

“Hey, you’ve been here a while haven’t you?”

 

The man stared not expecting the question. “Un, yeah.”

 

“Longer than Killua?”

 

“First name basis, cute.” Gon shot him a quick glare. There was no real threat behind it but he was learning how to abuse his bad reputation. The man huffed, “Ye I have.”

 

“Who comes to visit him every month?”

 

The guy raised an eyebrow at him like he was stupid.

 

“His family. A brother I think.”

 

“Brother.” Gon repeated letting the information sink in. “And his parents? Do they come visit?”

 

“What does he look like?” The silent thug interrupted looking rather bored with the unexpectedly normal subject.

 

Now it was Gon’s turn to be caught off guard. “What does who look like?”

 

“Zoldyck? What does he look like naked?”

 

Gon frowned totally confused. “Um, I don’t know, like a guy? How would I know?”

 

“Don’t you two shower together?” Again the man with the tattoo.

 

“No, we don’t.” Gon replied innocently and a little too quickly.

 

Gon had never seen Killua naked but he had seen him shirtless (though so had some of the guards) and he’d sometimes found himself staring at Killua’s exposed hipbones thanks to Killua’s sweatpants always being a little too big and sitting a little too low. Killua got his own private shower, which he allowed Gon to use, but they never showered together. Killua would get his own private anything if he ever asked for it. Books, movies, blankets, extra dinner, dessert, anything Killua asked for it was brought to him within a couple of hours or the next day at the latest, depending on how big his request was. Nothing was ever denied to him. Not even to go out for walks (which he brought Gon along for). It hardly felt like being in jail.

 

“What? So he hasn’t fucked you yet?!” All three inmates looked surprised.

 

Gon was more surprised with the thought of, _Why am I automatically the one being fucked?_ Killua was slightly taller but Gon was definitely bigger, he could confidently bet on it.

“Killua’s parents, do they come visit?” He tried again. The fucking business was something private, though that meant little behind closed bars. He had a bad feeling about the specific curiosity these three seemed to have in regards to this.

 

“Well well well, who’d have thought? The moonlight prince really is going easy on you. HA! How hilarious, to have grown weak after finding the prefect cunt, what a sap. I expected more from Killua.”

The blond snickered, throwing his head back as though the comment had truly been so unbearably hilarious. Even the quiet thug with scars was laughing his ass off; hitting the table with his fists, voice booming through the room catching other people’s attention. Gon remained silent not understanding the joke.

 

So Killua had allowed him to become his friend, was he not even allowed that? Why was everyone so set on the idea that a “monster” should be caged and damned into solitude? Did they not see how gentle Killua really was? Despite his strength, sarcasm and lack of guilt he was still human, and a rather loving one at that, but the world had branded him as heartless. If Gon had anything to thank for also being branded as a mindless, killing monster was that it’d allowed him to meet Killua.

 

“Killua is _not_ weak.” Gon snapped, pushing away his barely touched food. “And don’t say his name. You’ve not right.”

 

The tattooed man simply laughed again. The silent thug stood, a few other inmates catching their drift and also huddling closer, behind Gon.

 

“You never know kid. Some monsters grow weak with love. They crave it so much whenever anyone gives them the hope of loving them they crumble and die.” Two large men hooked their arms under Gon’s armpits and yanked him up. “We can’t allow the infamous Killua to have such a pathetic death. Not until we get a taste of that tight, little ass so...”

 

The tattooed man took a little blue and white pill from the blond and showed it off proudly. The blond bounced in his chair seemingly ecstatic, hiding his half of his face behind his hands as if knowing something they didn’t. The rest of the cafeteria was now also excited, everyone appearing to know what was going on except Gon. Even the guards were drawing closer in curiosity. Most looked amused, a few younger ones looked uncertain. Gon could hear the snickering and hooting behind him. People were pulling at his hair and ruffling it, taunting him with “Lucky little bastard. We’ll treat ya real good.”

 

The pill was tossed to the scarred thug who signaled one of the large men to force open Gon’s mouth.

 

“Before that happens we have trash his little toy. It’s nothing personal really. You seem like a nice, smart kid who was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, but you gotta understand...we’re taking Zoldyck.”

 

Gon fought back the forceful hands on his arms and face. He grinded his teeth refusing to take the unknown substance. The large man used more force but Gon only relaxed enough to bite his finger, biting down hard and vicious until he tasted blood in his mouth. The man growled and punched him until Gon had no choice but to release him. A few others joined in jabbing at Gon’s side and making his knees buckle but the scarred man raised his hands and the assaults stopped, somewhat. Again they tried forcing Gon’s mouth open and the small pill was forced down his throat by a thick, dirty finger. Tears rimmed his eyes as Gon gagged. He panicked as he swallowed and fought much more violently but there was no anger. The beast wasn’t awakening. Gon growled, desperate for release, the sound of laughter echoing in his ears, heightening his fear. Suddenly everything fell silent and the painful hold on him disappeared. Everyone backed away, eyes wide and frightened, all looking in the same direction.

 

Killua stood at the doorway completely unfazed by the scene before him. He looked the same as always, hands in his pocket, bored eyes though the corners of his lips were turned faintly upwards. Even so his aura was undeniable. There was no killing intent but the emotionless void it drowned the room with was suffocating, sucking the life out of everything. It felt like a winter storm had just strutted through the doors. Killua’s eyes wandered around the room, his eyebrows rising in amusement, until they fell upon Gon who was bent over with saliva and blood dripping from his mouth. Killua hummed indifferently but there was a clear flare of his aura.

 

 “It’s rather lively this morning. Everyone getting to know my little pup? I know I haven’t given him a chance to make friends, I rather dislike sharing.” Killua stated coolly. He paused waiting for a response and frowned when no one dared give him one. “What, cat got your tongues?” Another pause. “ _Well_? Did I not say his ass was _mine_? Was I not clear when I said no one was allowed to touch him?”

 

Now all the guards were pressed as far back to the room as they could, turning a blind eye on what they feared was about to happen. To Killua they were completely out of the picture, all the blue suits new better, or they should have – long before. The inmates, however, knew they were in real deep shit. The weaker ones had already broken down crying and were mumbling for forgiveness and even praying to God...to Killua. Those who only got involved in the hooting and got lost in the atmosphere backed away and claimed innocence, spitting out excuses and apologies, pointing fingers. Anyone who had so much as touched Gon were pissing their pants.... those who’d done more were halfway in the grave already. 

 

The lack of explanation irritated Killua, his sky-blue eyes darkening into blue flames, his pupils sharpening into thin slits making him look like a demon.

 

_“ANSWER ME!!!”_

 

 His anger thundered through the room making everyone jump, some even drop to the floor. The tattooed man stepped forward weakly, white as a sheet with his head bowed, “W-we... we were just trying to s-s-surprise you.”

 

Killua took a step forward emitting icy chills. “Surprise me?”

 

The man cowered back unable to hold back a small shriek with Killua’s approach. “The pup, the boy, we prepared him, as a gift...f-for you.” He offered pointing at Gon in hopes to avert those fierce blue eyes onto the one thing that might calm him.

 

It worked, at least in getting Killua to focus his attention on Gon. Killua took one hand out of his pocket and motioned Gon to come. Gon took a quick glance back and scurried over to Killua’s side. He noticed the guard from the morning peeking from behind the cafeteria doors, the only one safely out of Killua’s range of vision.

 

“I see, a gift. You should have said so sooner, that’s so nice of you.” The sudden lightness in his voice signaled their end. “As a thank you,” Once again Killua’s aura flared with rage, “here’s mine.”

 

 

 There was a quick flash of blue, static crackling in the air and the scent of smoke and something crisp filled the room. Gon found himself being dragged away before his eyes could properly adjust from their sudden blindness but he managed to catch a glimpse of the stunned bodies on the floors, some with nasty burns, before turning the hallway. Killua only stopped to look at the morning guard who was on the floor cowering and shaking. 

 

“Take me to my cell.” He commanded.

 

The guard looked up looking like he was about to faint but nodded and scurried to his feet, followed Killua, keys jingling clumsily as he tried to find the right one before they arrived. Luckily he did and opened the door so quickly Killua didn’t even have to slow his stride. Both inmates walked in, Killua turning one last time towards the guard.

 

“You’re dismissed.” The guard bowed and closed the cell clearly in a hurry to leave. “Oh, about today, I’ll be sure not to forget it.”

 

Gon raised an eyebrow, lost by their odd behavior. The guard swallowed and bowed again before disappearing into the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now //raises hands defensively// before anyone comments on how weak Gon looks in this chapter (I feel like I may have made him a little too helpless) I do have a reason for it and he most definitely won't stay like this. Killua wasn't meant to reveal his anger so early on either but I thought it fit better than him being completely uncaring. It's jail so it's not the fluffy kind of love. Killua is curious about Gon -that is the same- but their attachment will be more on their fascination for the beast within the other and equal bloodlust and normal lust....more like depraved animals?


	3. Little Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua and Gon have a small chat about changes that must be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just want to apologize for this chapter. I can't write this type of thing for the life of me and it all looked way better in my head but when transferred to words it's like *puke* so, yeah, here's the pervy imagery of a five year old.
> 
> [[ Disclaimer: I hope you all don't expect updates to come this quickly. This only happens whenever one chapter got too long so I split it in half cuz I can't stand staring at pages full of text XD. Thank Chapter 02 for turning out too long. ]]

They stood in silence, Killua apparently ignoring Gon’s presence as he entertained himself by browsing through his comic book collection. Gon stood a few steps behind watching, feeling guilty as he felt Killua’s aura continue to flare out at times struggling to compose himself.

 

“Um, Killua...” The pale teen twitched at the sound of his name making Gon’s breath catch in his throat. Even after seeing just a tease of Killua’s power what truly frightened him was the idea of having wronged his one friend in this hellhole in some way. “a-about what happened...I didn’t...I’m sorry I-“

 

“Sorry?” Killua interjected finally turning to look at Gon but there was no trace of the previous anger he’d felt just a few minutes before. In fact he looked rather concerned and a bit confused. “What the hell are you apologizing for?”

 

Gon bit his lower lip now lost as to what to say. “For being so weak, I guess? I wasn’t able to, um, get mad. Not like last time.”

 

After those words left his lips his mind became a little bit clearer. He could now understand the fear he’d felt when he’d been trapped under the herd of inmates and feeling so powerless despite the violent reputation surrounding his name. Why that fear had heightened when he’d witnessed Killua’s own very real terror. They weren’t the same. Despite Killua claiming that they held the same darkness Killua was able to call upon his at will, perfectly at peace with his inner demon. While Gon was...well he wasn’t even sure he had an inner demon. If it didn’t appear when his life was in danger then when the fuck was it supposed to emerge? Maybe the murder had been a fluke? He couldn’t remember almost anything about the fight. As far as he knew he might not even be the killer! If Killua was wrong, if Gon really wasn’t as powerful as they’d believed him to be, would Killua still hold any interest in him? Could he even survive or have any right to stand by his side? He wouldn’t cower behind Killua, not while knowing they weren’t equals and Killua had no obligation to protect him.

_“I finally got a decent cellmate...”_ That had been Killua’s reason for taking him under his wing. Without the dragon to entertain the phoenix there was no place for Gon in this cell.

 

Gon twiddled his fingers unable to look at Killua in the eye. He feared what he’d see in them (so much fear and insecurity today). Killua sighed; the sound only dampening Gon’s spirits all the more. He heard Killua as he shuffled to his feet feeling an odd drop in his stomach.

 

“You look pale and you’re sweating.” Killua’s cool hands found Gon’s face and gently forced the molten eyes to look at him. “What did they do to you?”

 

Gon realized he was also shaking, his body feeling like someone had ignited a fire in him and he was burning up quickly. The source of the flame was concentrating in his lower area. All his senses went on overdrive, Killua’s proximity only adding more fuel to the fire. Gon’s eyes exploded, dilating until there was almost no trace of the melted gold. They took in so much detail as though a screen had been removed allowing him to see clearer. Killua’s vibrant blue eyes were looking at him, they were so large and crystal like. His skin as smooth and white as marble; perfectly sculpted, clean cuts and curves. Pale rosy lips were full and plush, slight races of saliva left behind after ever word Killua spoke.

 

“Gon, did they give you something?”

 

Gon felt dizzy, his brain throbbing and vision only slightly hazy as if drunk. Now that he was completely heated his tanned skin was tinted pink and his throat felt dry. He felt uncomfortable in his skin, a pressure inside of him needing desperate release. The feel of Killua’s cool hands relieved only a miniscule of the heat.

 

“A pill. They shoved a blue pill down my throat.” Gon managed to say while amazingly keeping himself from sucking on Killua’s lip, which he very much wanted to do right now. Killua opened his mouth to say something but Gon cut him off by letting his head drop on the hard chest and mewl, “Killua...”

 

Killua recognized the changed pitched in Gon’s voice and felt only a little stupid for realizing it so late. _So this is what they’d meant by “present”._ Knowing what the filthy inmates, and guards, had really intended on doing enraged Killua once again making him grit his teeth. The punishment he’d given them had been too light; he’d be sure to return the favor with interest, but right now Gon was the priority as even his knees were starting to give out on him.

 

“On the bed, come on.” Killua urged practically throwing Gon onto the flat mattress.

 

“Killua I feel really hot.” Gon panted his body alert and ready, aching and wanting.

 

Killua chuckled, crawling on top of him. “I can see that. You’re rock hard.” He teased, tracing the obscene bulge in Gon’s pants earning a pleasing hiss from the sun-kissed boy. Killua bit his lower lip, Gon’s voice working magic on his body. Even through his trousers Killua could see Gon was big and his ass ached at the thought of it thrusting into him either sweetly or roughly, either way it was bound to hurt.

 

The assassin straddled his aroused cellmate barely rocking his hips making sure not to touch Gon’s heated member directly again. Gon humped the air weakly, whining at the unfair treatment.

 

“S-stop, don’t do that.” Gon shut his eyes, his hands fisting the thin sheets. He felt really strange, lots of power and energy surging through him. He just wanted to touch himself.

 

Killua laughed, “Sorry,” no trace of sincerity in his voice but a hint of excitement. After giving Gon some time to regain his breath, little pants that were lost too quickly, he lowered himself until he their chests were pressed together, their faces hovering only a few inches away from each other. “Are you in pain? Does it hurt?”

 

There was a gentle tone in Killua’s voice and face, the usual sarcastic sass he used to mask himself with removed for the sake of caring for Gon. Gon shook his head appreciating Killua’s consideration but staring at each other was doing nothing for his nerves itching to wrap his arms around Killua and kiss him, strip him, feel him.

 

“No but it’s really uncomfortable.” Gon breathed, closing his eyes finding it was easier to relax this way.

 

Gon felt Killua’s lips brush against his cheek and trace down to his ear. “Want me to make you feel better?” The sultry voice sent violent shivers down Gon’s spine.  

 

_No, Killua, stop or else I won’t be able to hold back!_

As though reading his mind Killua giggled tugging on his hair telling him not to get cocky. “You’re free to try you know though I’ll warn you I don’t let anyone touch me unless I deem them worthy.” Hot breath spilled over Gon’s skin making it near impossible for him to stay still but the bed was too small, their bodies too big, and he was in no proper state to take Killua head on. Sensing his withdrawal Killua returned to his sweet, caring voice petting the damp, raven locks lovingly. “We don’t have to do anything big. I’m letting you keep your free ticket for our night of ‘ _those_ things’ for some other time. Just think of this as a little peek. So, I’ll let you decide, what would you like to do? You can’t wait long enough for foreplay can you? You’re so hard it’s aching.” Gon’s fingers gripped the sheets tighter; the cheap fabric ripping under his unevenly cut nails. “I could suck you off. Would you like that?”

 

Gon’s eyes shot open only to fall halfway again, a loud moan being ripped from his throat as Killua’s tongue was in his ear expertly. The hot and moist organ teasing at what he could be feeling were that tongue to be swirling around something else. Killua ground his hips making Gon thrust up violently, his hands flying to Killua’s waist but never reaching their destination. Killua pinned him down against the mattress, pulling back just to smile coquettishly at him. 

 

“Did that feel good?”

 

As if he even had to ask.

 

Breathless Gon took a moment to catch his breath, his attention faltering between Killua’s smile and how close his dick was to Killua’s leg, easy enough to grind against if he fought a little.

 

“I thought we’d agreed I didn’t have the patience for foreplay today.” Gon scolded but Killua was unfazed nipping Gon on the nose.

 

“Hmm, well we’re also training you.”

 

“Training?”

 

Pearly, white teeth teased the tanned neck with playful nibbles scraping the surface, “If the little pup can’t bite normally then he’s gotta be taught to. I’m thinking of using with the treat system.”

 

Gon frowned remembering his previous failure. He was glad Killua hadn’t just thrown him away but if what those apes had said was true Gon could become a burden to Killua and like he’ll he’d let anyone of them get their grimy hands on the moonlight assassin.

 

“There’s no need for you to train me. I don’t have a monster in me like you thought. I’m just...me.”

 

That defeatist attitude irked Killua. If this kept up Gon was going to have his fuck-night ticket voided. Grabbing him by the collar Killua lifted Gon from the bed and slammed him back down, the old mattress offering little cushioning against the iron bars bellow. Colored dots sprouted into Gon’s vision, his brain rattling in his skull.

 

“Quit spilling shit you’re making my dick go limp. So what if you didn’t lash out today? I wasn’t expecting you to, one of the many reasons I have you so tight on a leash.

 

Gon, you aren’t _exactly_ like me. I was born to kill, bathed in blood since before I was four. I’ve been labeled a monster my whole life and quite honestly, I like it; it fits me perfectly. You can’t compare my experience with your random bursts.

 

You’re not a monster, you’re kind and gentle yet very powerful. You’re a beast. Something closer to nature that comes naturally but you’re afraid of yourself. You’re afraid of lashing out uncontrollably like last time and killing someone even if that someone is a pathetic lowlife guilty of all the crimes they were accused of.” The caressing returned, Gon’s gaze focusing dreamily on Killua’s dimples. “You need to control your anger so that you stop being afraid of going berserk and for that you need training but for right now...how about we just take care of this first? Any requests? I’ll do anything you ask.” 

 

Gon was slightly stunned by the strange conclusion and twisted train of though Killua seemed to have. There was always a gap between point A and point B in Killua’s plans Gon never quite managed to understand but he trusted Killua and overall this could help. Leorio and Kurapika had clearly stated he’d been the one to rip the man to shreds and if he really was a menace it was best he control that demon sooner rather than later.

 

Now to his “treat”, there really were quite a few things Gon would like to exploit Killua into doing but with the promise of more treats to come there was no rush to beg for all of them at once. With a shy smile Gon settled for something simple.

 

“I want to touch you.”

 

Killua raised an eyebrow greatly disappointed by the request.

 

“Out of all the things you could have me do you’re just gonna ask me to lay here?”

 

“No, you’re free to touch me too. I just want to see your face up close when you cum. I might not get a chance to later on.”

 

A warm heat made its way up to Killua’s cheeks, the pale assassin turning a blooming red for the first time since Gon had met him. For once he seemed at a loss for words. Gon watched Killua’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed.

 

Without waiting for a response Gon dipped his hand into Killua’s pants and underwear grabbing hold of the hot, pulsing member. Killua jolted, curling his body inwards, burying his face in Gon’s chest.

 

“Ah, w-wait, I didn’t-“

 

“Killua, the whole point of this if for me to see your face. You did say I could ask for anything.”

 

Breathless Killua clawed at Gon’s chest. He huffed, canting his hips onto the heated hand pumping him.

 

“Fucking cheat.”

 

Despite the offense Killua raised his face looking straight back at Gon. Already his eyes were dilated and glossy, cheeks flushed and lips moist. Gon pumped Killua slowly at first, rubbing the pale shaft with slight pressure. Killua’s face glowed with arousal, his breaths short and erratic as he fought to bite back soft gasps and moans. Wit his free hand Gon pulled down Killua’s oversized sweatpants exposing his throbbing cock and round ass completely. The golden-brown eyes traced the marble-like skin, memorizing every curve and dip. Killua’s tight muscles showed through his tight shirt, his nipples erect, the sheet of sweat covering him making the white cloth see through.

 

“You’re really sexy Killua.”

 

Gon blushed at his own words, embarrassed even more by Killua’s laugh, but it was true. The assassin was unbelievably attractive and in his current state Gon was having trouble ignoring his own painful heat wanting to plunge into Killua’s deepest caverns and feel his slick walls close in on him, sucking him in wantonly.

 

“Haha, but as a V right?”

 

“A V?”

 

“I’m sexy but you see me as someone you can shove your cock into.” Killua explained. His words sounded indifferent but knowing Killua’s pride Gon knew his elegant and somewhat “feminine” appearance must actually bother him.  And he was right. “Tall, lean and pale like an ice princess. A pretty little thing everyone in this soiled wasteland dreams of raping, I know.”

 

The darker of the two frowned not wanting the topic or mood to go sour. Gon rubbed his thumb over the head of Killua’s cock earning a sharp thrust and shaken moan. Pleased with the reaction he did it again a few more times, a little rougher with every rub.

 

“Ah~ f-fuck, don’t. It hurts.”

 

“Hmm, well I won’t deny that I have dreamt of having you squirming under me but I wouldn’t be against you fucking me either.” Just being able to have sex with Killua was an impossible dream, did it really matter who was doing who?

 

Salty sweat ran down Killua’s temple, burning his eyes. He gasped moans, too breathless to laugh at Gon’s sincerity. He’d never admit it but Killua loved Gon’s physique. He was large and muscular, his body pronouncing his strength much more obviously than Killua’s who hid behind a petite appearance. His skin was pigmented with years of sunlight and nature, rugged, rough, yet surprisingly gentle. Killua looked even paler when flushed again the dark skin and he felt fragile, normal. Gon was the only person he’d been able to imagine enjoying having inside of him, especially if that gentle giant could unravel into a lustful beast.

 

“I’d like fucking you. This you is very fuckable, that’s what the inmates were thinking. They’ve seen through your weak lie.” Killua brought Gon’s free hand to his lips and started licking it, flicking his tongue against the hard tips like a kitten. “But they can’t have you because you’re mine so you better not ever let them touch you again or next time you’ll be the one being punished.”

 

Gon groaned at the lewd sight, Killua sucking and licking his fingers until they were slick with saliva. His fangs would brush against Gon’s skin reminding him of the true danger the kitten was.

 

“You too. Promise you’ll never let any one of them touch you.”

 

Killua’s large blue eyes looked up from under their eyelashes, offended by the mere implication.

 

“As if any of them could. _No one_ touches me, not unless I let them.”

 

“Then don’t let them. I’ll be the only one who gets to have you.”

 

_You’re mine. I want you to be mine. To agree and beg to be mine as I am yours._

Killua stared, eyes cold and calculating making Gon’s blood run cold. He’d be strong enough to fight Killua and stand by his side. If strength was of any use it was to tie the beautiful nightmare to him and plunge himself into the hot seas of sin. Both hearts drummed wildly, aroused eyes locked on each other until Killua smiled breaking the tension.

 

“Then stop acting like a bitch and make me believe it.”

 

That coy smile disappeared and melted against Gon’s chapped lips. They kissed messily, their position stiff and awkward but good, it tasted so good and sweet. Slick fingers massaged the hard white ass cheeks, teasing tips ghosting over the crack making Killua bite down on Gon’s tongue, startled by his sudden boldness.  With his index finger Gon traced the tight whole slowly probing into it. Killua moaned into the kiss tugging roughly on Gon’s hair, his pucker burning from the intrusion but Gon didn’t slow and soon he managed to thrust his entire finger in, curling it and thrusting in and out. He teased Killua’s inner walls while still pumping his hard cock.

 

Killua was unable to keep the kiss and pulled away, gasping, thrusting his hips desperately. His claws unsheathed and tore the feathers out of the mattress unable to hold himself back. He moaned Gon’s name freely, drool falling from the corner of his mouth, his eyes rolled back and half lidded, mouth hanging slightly open. He was becoming undone rocking his hips against Gon who rocked back with the same fervor. Gon shoved his pants down in dire need of release. He groaned felling Killua’s cock flush against his and encircled them both with his hand, thrusting roughly, elated by the friction. 

 

“Aah-ah’m, I’m cumming. Gon! Cum-I’m!!”

 

“Killua....Killua, look at me. Look at me. I want to see you.”

 

Entranced Killua’s head lolled unable to focus on much else besides Gon’s voice and his eyes. His large brown eyes that were fixated on him, on his face as he came, his body shivering violently, voice lost in a soundless cry. Gon slipped his finger out of Killua’s ass and grabbed him tightly by the hips, grinding against him a few more times before his back arched and he found his much needed release, the image of Killua’s climax burned behind his eyelids.

 

Boneless they fell onto the bed that screeched in protest under the weight. The room seemed to cool, their bodies wet and sticky. Their hot breaths seemed so loud in the abandoned hall, the commotion from early being just about forgotten.

 

“That was amazing.” The tanned teen mused, his hand resting endearingly on the white locks.

 

Killua rolled to the side, tangling his legs with Gon’s. “Glad you enjoyed it cuz training starts tonight. Get ready for one hell of a beating.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really insecure about how I'm going about this whole thing. Is it good? Is this ok? It's a mix between half-planning and winging it so I get scared thinking I'm twisting it too much and ruining the characters or something. Doesn't even feel constant. Bleehhhh, I don't know!! OMG I just hope you at least liked some part of this chapter. Hopefully the little false hope you saw with the quick update somewhat brightened your day. 
> 
> I'm so sorry for being weird.


End file.
